the_roman_republic_to_the_renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
In Vino Veritas: A Comparison of Italian and Oklahoman Viticulture
=History= Classical Crop Wine as a product is as almost as old as civilization and has always been a part of Italy's farming production: indeed vine farming dates right back to Egyptian times. In prehistoric times, it seems that vines grew wild in forests and very early on, primitive Man was enjoying fruit produced by the plant until one day, by chance, someone left some grape juice in a container and noticed that it had undergone a strange transformation: if one drank this beverage, it produced a pleasant effect. But apart from the pleasures of wine, it was also important for religion and ritual: the Dionysian rituals of Greece and Bacchan rites held in Ancient Rome are highly renowned. Here, of course, wine was only permitted for men; women could not come anywhere near this sacrificial liquid; for them, it was impure. In Medieval times, Benedictine monks practiced grape farming in their monasteries, experimenting with new techniques. Above all, humble peasants hoed the land and planted the vines and today's traditions of vineyards and winemaking owe much to their tireless association with the Earth and the grapevine. Modern Marvel =Geographical Characteristics= Volcanic Rock and Sandstone Italy is well-known for wines due to its diversity of soil. Different grapes require different soils. Tuscany has such a diverse range of soil contents, including volcanic rock and sandstone, that it is one of the best places in Italy to find fine wine vineyards. Sol Sisters Oklahoma has seven different soil groups, three of which are the most common. Mollisols *Mollisols form in semi-humid to semi-arid areas and consist of limestone, loess or wind-blown sand, according to AgroStats. Mollisols have a highly nutrient-rich surface soil made primarily from organic compounds. The organic compounds come from plant roots and lead to a soft, grainy surface soil. This type of soil is the youngest in the soil taxonomy of the United States. According to AgroStats, the soil type first showed during the Eocene period of the paleopedological record. Mollisols soil makes up the majority of the soil found in Oklahoma and exists primarily throughout the center of the state with heavy concentrations in the northeastern corner. Alfisols *Alfisols exist in humid and subhumid regions and account for 13.9 percent of the soil in the United States, according to Windwolf. In Oklahoma, the alfisols soil type exists primarily in the northeast to southeast portion of the state, just outside of the mollisols regions. Alfisols consist of large amounts of clay deposits and contain aluminum and iron. This type of soil has a high native fertility and functions well for agricultural and silvicultural use. Ustalfs and udalfs are the predominant suborders of alfisols in Oklahoma Ultisols *Ultisols soil has a reddish color and a coarse texture. This soil type exists primarily in the southeastern portion of Oklahoma with smaller concentrations in the northeastern portion of the state. According to Soil Types, ultisols have a lower pH and lower nutrient count than the more productive alfisols. The soil does not have many nutrients and requires soil amendments before it can produce well in an agricultural setting. However, the thick clay base of the soil retains water for plant roots easily and the top soil tills better than most soils due to its coarse texture. =Grape Varieties= Red, White, and Grown All Over Italy's Ministry of Agriculture and Forestry (MIRAF), has documented over 350 grapes and granted them "authorized" status. There are more than 500 other documented varieties in circulation as well. This is a list of the main grape varieties that make up popular red and white wines: 'Italian Red Grapes' Aglianico: Aglianico came to Southern Italy from Greece millennia ago, and today grows as far north as Lazio. At its best, Aglianico makes dark, powerful red wines of high quality. Barbera: Cabernet Franc: This French variety has grown in Italy's northeastern regions for more than a century; today, its use is declining somewhat in favor of Cabernet Sauvignon Cabernet Sauvignon: Some Italian wines based on Cabernet Sauvignon show the dark color, firm tannin, and blackcurrant flavors typical of the variety, but many others are lighter in color, body, and tannin, and have vegetal flavors Cannonau:This Sardinian variety is actually Grenache (France) or Garnacha (Spain). In Sardinia, it's the island's main red variety, making light- and/or full-bodied wines as well as rosés. Corvina: Most Corvina-based wines have light to medium body, high acidity, medium tannin, and flavors of red cherries. It has great potential as a stand-alone variety for fine wine. Dolcetto: A variety that's quite important in Piedmont, where it's valued not only for its deep color and spicy, berry character, but also for its early-ripening tendency. Lagrein: This variety is a historic variety in Alto Adige, where it makes perfumed, medium-bodied reds and light roses, as well as some rich, dark, characterful red wines. Lambrusco: An ancient, native variety that's critical to the health of the wine economy in Emilia-Romagna, thanks to the success of Lambrusco wines in the U.S. This grape has delicious flavors of red fruits and spice, medium tannin, and fairly high acidity. Merlot: In Italy, this variety typically makes medium-bodied wines, at best, with medium color intensity and flavors that are vegetal and herbal Montepulciano: It produces medium-bodied wines with unusual smoky, red-fruity, and vegetal flavors; these wines range from seriously good to quaffable in quality. ' ' Nebbiolo: This native Italian grape makes two of Italy's very greatest red wines, Barolo and Barbaresco, as well as several less exalted wines. Nebbiolo produces full-bodied, characterful wines that are high in acid and have marked tannin, but generally have only medium color intensity. Negroamaro: Literally'','' "black and bitter,"a native variety that's widely planted in the South, especially Puglia; it makes flavorful, high-alcohol wines. Nero d´Avola: This high quality variety is important mainly in Sicily. It makes deeply colored, age-worthy wines that are full-bodied and moderate in tannin, with heady flavors of ripe fruit and herbs. Pino Nero: This variety is significant throughout northeastern Italy and in Lombardy, in the Northwest, for both still and sparkling wines. Primitivo: Primitivo makes deeply colored wines with spicy, ripe berry character, full body, and high alcohol. Refosco: A specialty of the Friuli-Venezia Giulia region, this variety makes velvety-textured, medium- and full-bodied wines with ripe plum flavors Sagrantino: This variety is fairly limited in its production zone, but is responsible for the dark, intense, ageworthy red called Montefalco Sagrantino, from Umbria. Sangiovese: The indigenous Sangiovese is the most planted red variety in Italy's vineyards. The characteristics of Sangiovese include only a medium intensity of color, high acidity, firm tannin, and aromas and flavors of cherries and herbs. Schiava: The most common variety in Alto Adige, where it generally makes light- to medium-bodied, easy-drinking red wines. Teroldego: A major, native variety in the Trentino sub-region, in northern Italy, where it produces fresh-tasting, fruity reds with good color. Italian White Grapes Arneis:It is low in acidity and fairly flavorful, making soft and round wines with notes of melon, almonds, and flowers. Chardonnay: In general, the Italian versions are leaner and crisper than the Chardonnay norm, and many don't have enough fruit character to sustain their oak aging. Cortese: Light-bodied wines with citrus and appley flavors; the best have mineral character and even notes of honey. Fiano: A perfumed and flavorful variety that's probably the finest white variety of Southern Italy. Garganega: The main variety of Soave, this is one of Italy's unsung native white grapes that's finally earning respect. Greco: Greek descendant found all over the south of Italy. This fine variety makes crisp, fairly aromatic (citrusy, floral) wines that have good weight, viscosity, and character. Malvasia: This variety grows throughout Italy. Several white sub-varieties exist, including the better Malvasia Toscana, the ancient and flavorful Malvasia Istriana, and the weaker Malvasia di Candia. Moscato: common white grape found in Sicily. This variety makes all sorts of wines, from delicate Moscato d'Asti to rich dessert styles; its most famous version is the sparkling wine, Asti Pinot Bianco: found all over the north especially in Lombardia, Veneto, Friuli and Alto Adige. Known as Pinot Blanc in France, this variety has grown in Northeastern Italy for more than a century. Pinot Grigio: Pinot Grigio (pee noh GREE joe) is the Italian name for the French variety Pinot Gris. Like other varieties of French origin, Pinot Gris immigrated to Northeastern Italy more than a century ago Reisling Renano: "Renano" means "Rhine," and this name represents the classic Riesling grape, which grows throughout Northeastern Italy Sauvignon: Italians call the Sauvignon Blanc variety only by its first name; it grows throughout the Northeast, where it makes herbal, intensely flavorful wines; Trebbiano: Trebbiano is the most common white variety in Italy (in both senses of the word), grown almost everywhere but particularly prevalent in the central regions. Tocai Friulano: Tocai makes light- to medium-bodied wines with crisp acidity; the best of them have a rich, viscous texture and are more flavorful than the Italian norm. Verdicchio: This variety excels in the Marche region, on the Adriatic coast. It has far more potential for flavor and character than Trebbiano does, making wines with medium body, crisp acidity, and aromas of lemon and sea air Vermentino: most famous white grape from Sardegna, and it makes crisp, light- or medium-bodied wines Vernaccia: Two distinct white Italian varieties go by the name Vernaccia, one in Tuscany and the other in Sardinia. The Tuscan Vernaccia is the finer of the two whites. Although its wines have the trademark Italian high acidity and light to medium body, the best examples show depth and character, with mineral nuances. Hardy Hybrids The forty-eight state area of the U.S. is home to approximately thirty native wild grape species. Nine of these are native to Oklahoma. When efforts to grow vinifera in the East failed, attention turned to the wild vines. These could be grown successfully; but the taste of the fruit and wine was generally strong or otherwise less appealing than that of vinifera fruit. This prompted an active period of cross-breeding of native vines with European varieties to produce hybrids which would be both environmentally adapted and capable of producing good wine. These “American hybrids” are made into wines that are in more demand at some wineries than wines made from vinifera grape varieties. =Cultural Implications= Legendary Libation Although wine is embedded in Italy's culture, tradition may not be enough to keep Italy’s culture of wine alive. A new study shows that Italians under the age of 35 are drinking fewer bottles of vino than ever before.While 69% of Italians over 65 drink wine every day, that number drops to a mere 13% for Italians under 35. Many respondents cited cost of wine as a factor in their decision to drink less, but 50% of Italian consumers spend less than €3 on their table wine. Another oft-given reason for cutting back on wine was health reasons.The results of the study were announced at Vinitaly where Italian winemakers were especially focused on winning back their domestic consumer base. Though wine drinking may be on the decline among the 16-35 age group, Italian per capita consumption is still one of the highest in Europe. Perhaps there is still time to preserve the wine-making traditions Italy is famous for. New Frontier While the state of Oklahoma has continued to encourage the agro-tourism of vineyards and winemaking in Oklahoma, the Oklahoma Alcoholic Beverages Laws Enforcement Commission prohibits a winemaker from selling his or her wine to anyone holding any Oklahoma liquor license (basically prohibiting the direct sale to any store or restaurant). One must go through a licensed Oklahoma Wholesaler, which is very expensive. These issues and others were discussed in the student Documentary, "A Taste of the South-West". In current news, a legislative task force studying the idea of allowing grocery stores to sell strong beer and wine will determine if the state can restring that wire without bringing the whole thing down in a flaming mess that leaves nothing but an angry bear and a broken bike. "It's complex," said state Rep. Ron Peters, R-Tulsa, and co-chairman of the committee . The task force brings lawmakers and representatives of all the interested parties - liquor stores, grocery stores, convenience stores, wholesalers, wineries, distributors, breweries and several others - to the table. Oklahoma City Chamber of Commerce President and CEO Roy Williams is a member of the committee and an advocate for allowing strong beer and wine sales in grocery stores. His arguments: It's more convenient for the consumers, brings competition to the market and will help recruit new retail and talented young people to the state. Thirty-four other states allow wine and strong beer sales in grocery stores, and Oklahoma should, too, Williams said. Breaking the liquor store monopoly on wine and strong beer would help speed the state's efforts to bring retailers like Costco into the state. And modernizing the state's turn-of-the-century liquor laws would help change attitudes about Oklahoma, among potential employers and talented young workers. However, much of Oklahoma's liquor law is written into the state Constitution, so changing it requires a vote of the people. A requirement that constitutional questions only deal with a single subject further complicates the issue. Also, convenience stores fear that the ability to sell strong beer and wine could come with the sorts of restrictions currently on liquor stores - limited hours and days of operations, limited number of stores owned by one person and limited access to minors. Currently, wine sales are restricted by the state Constitution to licensed retail package liquor stores although the state's more than 60 wineries are permitted to sell their own vintages in their tasting rooms. If approved in a statewide vote, the initiative petition would create a new wine license to permit the retail sale of wine for off-premises consumption by grocery stores, superstores, supermarkets and warehouse clubs that have at least 25,000 square feet of floor space. Convenience stores would be excluded. Supporters say the measure would make it more convenient for Oklahomans to purchase a bottle of wine while shopping for groceries, a privilege that residents of more than 30 other states enjoy. And if approved, the proposal would bring about one of the biggest changes to Oklahoma liquor laws since Prohibition was repealed in 1959 and liquor-by-the-drink was allowed in bars and nightclubs on a county-option basis in 1984. Still, some believe the petition is flawed because it will extend wine licenses to only a handful of grocery stores in the state's largest urban areas and grant the stores licensing rights that traditional liquor retailers will not have. As a result, wine licenses will go to the largest grocery stores in urban areas like Oklahoma City and Tulsa where wine accounts for as much as 80 percent of all liquor sales. Ultimately, the issue with wine in Oklahoma has appeared to be cultural as well as political. In America, Oklahoma especially, alcohol still has negative connotations since the Purtitan, conservative ideals remain the dominant culture. =References= Aldern, Natalie. "italianmag.co.uk." Is Ital'ys Wine Culture on the Decline?. Italy Magazine, 27 Apr 2011. Web. 5 Mar 2013. . Ewing-Mulligan, Mary, and Ed McCarthy. "Discover Italian Wines: The Top Red-Grape Varieties."www.dummies.com. For Dummies. Web. 28 Feb 2013. . Ewing-Mulligan, Mary, and Ed McCarthy. "Exploring Wine: Ital'ys Top White-Grape Varieties."www.dummies.com. eHow. Web. 28 Feb 2013. . Girouuard, George. "Wine Grapes For Oklahoma."www.tulsawine.com. N.p., n.d. Web. 28 Feb 2013. . Greene, Wayne. "Changes to Oklahoma liquor laws compared to high flying act ." Tulsa World. (2011): Web. 5 Mar. 2013. <http://www.tulsaworld.com/news/article.aspx?subjectid=336&articleid=20110919_16_A1_CUTLIN62098 "italianculture.net." Italian Wine. N.p.. Web. 5 Mar 2013. . Jenkins, Amelia. "Oklahoma Soil Types."www.eHow.com. eHow. Web. 28 Feb 2013. . Negrini, Ryan. "Italy Soil Information." www.eHow.com. eHow. Web. 28 Feb 2013. . "Oklahoma liquor retailers prepare for wine fight." news-star.com. (2012): 1-2. Web. 5 Mar. 2013. Category:Research Pages